


Getting Back To Sleep

by faeblesmith



Series: tell me where to begin, because i never ever felt so much [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, It's just cute, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, canon typical slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeblesmith/pseuds/faeblesmith
Summary: Bill and Ted haven't shared a bed at a sleepover since they were twelve. At nineteen all it takes is a nightmare featuring Granny S. Preston, Esquire to eliminate seven years of precedent.Rated T for one (1) use of the F-slur.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: tell me where to begin, because i never ever felt so much [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Getting Back To Sleep

When Bill and Ted were thirteen, they decided they were too old to share a bed, and Bill made his dad buy him an overly large bean bag for Ted to sleep on when he comes over. That bean bag in the corner is where Ted is out cold when Bill gasps himself awake in the middle of the night. At nineteen, Bill thought himself, apparently incorrectly, above nightmares about Granny S. Preston Esquire. He can hear Ted snoring from his sleep over spot and Bill focuses on the regularity of it to calm himself down. When Ted gets through twenty snores without Bill’s breathing evening out, Bill realizes he’s not going to calm down. If anything, lying alone in the dark has made it worse. The darkness and the quiet feel infinite, with only Ted to remind him that he isn’t alone. 

“Dude,” Bill whispers into the never ending dark. Ted just snores. With a deep, if shaky, breath, Bill grabs a pillow and throws it in Ted’s general direction. He hears Ted startle awake with a little noise. “Dude,” he says again, just as quietly as the first time.

“Bill? Why are you awake, dude?” After a beat Ted adds, “Did you throw a pillow at me?” Bill sighs. Ted may be groggy and his voice low with sleep and the quiet, but he’s still Ted and he wouldn’t judge Bill for getting scared in the dark. 

“Yeah, sorry, Ted. I…” He stops. What does he even say happened?  _ I had a nightmare about my gross old grandma and then the dark seemed scary _ ? Actually… “I had a nightmare about my gross old grandma and then, I don’t know, dude, the dark seemed scary.” 

“Oh,” says Ted in his Thinking Voice. Bill waits. The Thinking Voice is usually followed by a pretty good idea, or at least a pretty good question. “Well, do you want me to come up there?” This is not what Bill expected Ted to ask. He isn’t sure what he expected, but offering to come up and share a bed with Bill certainly wasn’t it. Bill should _probably_ say no. After all, Missy might come in to wake them up tomorrow, and if Missy comes in here then Bill’s _dad_ would come in here, and then they’d both see him in bed with Ted. Instead Bill says, 

“Yeah, dude. Good idea.” Because, really, being alone is what was making him so scared to begin with. And besides, the infinite darkness didn’t seem too bad if Ted was with him. He hears the shuffle of a blanket and of Ted clamoring out of the bean bag and then the comforter is being pulled back and Ted is sliding into bed next to Bill. He thought it would feel weird or at least a little silly, but instead it feels perfectly normal, like he and Ted do this all the time. When Ted situated next to him --not close enough that they’re touching, they aren’t  _ gay _ \-- Bill rolls over to look at him. Ted is already on his side looking at Bill. 

“Your bed is really warm, dude,” Ted whispers and shifts a little closer. His knee bumps against Bill’s, but neither of them move to remedy that. It’s still too dark in Bill’s room, and the nightmare still lingers on the edges of his mind like a bad smell, but somehow it doesn’t feel infinite or suffocating anymore. 

“Is it cold on the floor?”

“Nah, but it is most uncomfortable.”

“Bogus, dude, why didn’t you ever say anything?” Bill can’t see Ted’s smile through the dark, and really it is  _ very _ dark, but he can hear it in Ted’s voice. He’d be able to picture that charming grin even if he hadn’t seen Ted in years, or if he had his eyes closed, or- wait a second. Bill squeezes his eyes and then blinks them open. 

“It seemed weird, dude. Next time I stay over, I’m definitely sleeping up here.” Bill smiles, pressing a little closer. Their eyes meet.

_ “Excellent,” _ they whisper, both writhing a little as they attempt to air guitar while lying on their sides under a blanket. Ted is still giggling when they stop and he presses his face into the pillow next to Bill. When had they gotten so close? It doesn’t really bother Bill, it’s just that, well, 

“Ted, dude?” 

“Yeah, Bill?” Bill closes the gap between them and presses his face into the crook of Ted’s neck. Whenever he’d held Joanna, he’d always been the big spoon, or he’d be the one holding her. When Ted wraps his arms around Bill, though, he thinks he understands cuddling a little better. 

“Ugh,” Bill groans into Ted’s shoulder. “Fag,” he adds, pulling his arms against his chest, trapping them between himself and Ted. For his part, Ted doesn’t seem to be upset at the insult, instead opting to giggle a little more. After a minute, or maybe ten, or maybe an hour, Ted whispers,

“This feels more like a sleepover than it usually does.” Then he presses his nose into the top of Bill’s head and Bill thinks maybe he’s going crazy. But it’s a good kind of crazy, the kind of crazy that lets him cuddle with his favorite person. Plus, this is more fun than sleeping on his own with Ted in the bean bag in the corner.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Then something weird happens. Well, something weirder. The whole situation is a little weird, but having Ted slide his fingers into Bill’s hair and carefully pull through the curls definitely made it really weird. Mostly because it feels really nice to have Ted play with his hair. Really, really nice. Really, really,  _ really  _ nice. Bill yawns against Ted’s shoulder. 

“No way, dude, are you falling asleep? We’re supposed to stay up and gossip, or play twenty questions, or something,” Ted says, but slowly and very quiet. Bill recognizes Ted’s own tiredness in his voice. 

“Yes way, Ted.” 

They’re both asleep again before Ted’s fingers can make another pass through Bill’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend envy :)  
> their actual request was "only 1 bed/ sleeping bag added in" so i MIGHT come back w a part two ft. camping idk we'll see 
> 
> anyway find me anywhere @ faeblesmith


End file.
